


Gryffindor/Hufflepuff

by Paul260702



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Quidditch, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul260702/pseuds/Paul260702





	Gryffindor/Hufflepuff

Year 4 Hogwarts 1990 

A boy of medium build with short brown hair, blue eyes sat on the bench at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall, with his elbow on the table and his hand holding up his head looking around he couldn't help but allow his eyes to settle on a boy seated on the Gryffindor table, Oliver Wood, well built, buff and burly he could hardly drag his eyes from him, however as soon as Wood noticed anything and looked around he would look down at his barely touched food, he could barely stop thinking about Oliver Wood, it probably didn't help he being sat next to Wood in Transfiguration and Charms, but the worst part by far was not knowing what Wood thought as far as anyone could tell all he ever thought about was Quidditch. For Wood day to day activities consisted of eating, sleeping and playing Quidditch.

Its surprising that Wood hasn't broken, snapped or otherwise wreaked something that made it impossible for him to play Quidditch considering all the injuries he's sustained over the years.  
Before he could really lock his focus on Oliver another Hufflepuff boy, Terry, walked over to him and said, "Hey Ryan we should be getting off to Potions now." looking up to the source of the voice he saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes looking back at him, "Yeah of course." He said looking around seeing masses of people leaving and out out of the corner of his eye he saw Oliver Wood getting up to leave as well. 

After Potions Class  
One of many Corridors

Ryan sat on a bench seemingly carved out of the wall watching the world pass by as students passed by, Filch doing what he could to put a damper on the students day in general, then a figure dropped down right next to him, Oliver Wood, Ryan tried his best to not be too awkward around him, "Hey you dont happen to have any notes for Transfiguration do you?" He said rather quickly obviously he hadn't done any revision for Transfiguration but to be honest neither had Ryan, "No but hey feel free to copy off of me then." Ryan said with a slight smile, "Yeah let's just make sure that Mcgonagall does see that then." Oliver said constantly holding a decent smile, "Well thanks Ryan." Oliver said getting up and walking away.

Transfiguration Classroom

Sat at one of the tables in the Transfiguration room besides Oliver Ryan could barely concentrate on mastering 'Duro' a goblet sat on the table in front of him, trying again to properly cast the spell Ryan waved his wand, "Duro." The goblet wobbled ever so slightly but remained as it was, Oliver seemed to snicker slightly obviously finding Ryan's failure amusing, looking over Ryan simply said, "Well you do it then." Getting slightly frustrated. Oliver waved his wand at his goblet "Duro!" The goblet spasmed and a stone material spread like a disease over the goblet. "Maybe you should copy off of me from now on." Oliver said smugly, "Yeah your right." Ryan conceded, "Speaking of which, think you can show me how you did that?" He asked.

One short demonstration later

"Starting to make sense?" Oliver asked, Ryan's goblet stood turned to stone, "Yeah I think so, thanks." Ryan replied, And soon enough Oliver had returned to his work however Ryan wasn't done with the conversation yet, levitating the now stone goblet in the air Ryan asked "So what you doing later?" as casually as possible Oliver's attention was refocused on Ryan, "Got some Quidditch practice later but thats about it." Oliver said just as casually, "Your welcome to spectate if you want." Oliver said almost like a question, "Really? Wont your team be worried i'll tell the Hufflepuff team your strategies?" Ryan responded probing "Well if the Hufflepuff team found anything out we'll know who told them wont we?" There was a brief pause, then Oliver added "But if you dont think it's a good idea..." Ryan immediately cut him off, "No i'll come watch, just dont be too boring." sarcasm evident in Ryan's voice, "I'm better than you are." Oliver shot back smiling, "Can't deny that to be honest." Ryan said.

Quidditch Pitch  


Gryffindor Practice session

Ryan sat on the huge wooden grandstand staring up into the sky as red and gold objects flew past and ripped through the sky throwing a ball to each other before attempting to get it through one of the three ringed goals guarded by Oliver Wood, Grey clouds seemed to creep over the vast peaks of mountains surrounding Hogwarts and an frequent cold blast plagued the practice session. Someone threw the ball at one of the goals and Oliver flew to intercept it however he misjudged the angle of the flying ball and it smashed into his shoulder sending him off balance and while Ryan squinted almost feeling the pain himself but Oliver regained his stability and returned to his previous position seemingly unaffected, the practice session seemed to go on rather predictably from then on one person passed the ball to another then threw it at one of the goals and more often then not it would be sent right back by Oliver.

Outside the Quidditch changing rooms

Ryan walked slowly down the corridor, stopping then leaning against the wall he waited, slowly people began leaving, then after what seemed like forever Oliver left the changing room, "Hey." Ryan said, probably a bit too sudden for Oliver, "Jesus Christ!" Oliver yelled slightly jumping out of his skin "Did your parent's never teach you not to jump out at people?" Ryan froze slightly before responding, "Sorry didn't mean it." Ryan replied, Oliver regained his composure, "So what are you doing up here then?" "Making sire your ok." Ryan replied, Oliver seemed slightly surprised by this "What do you mean?" He said obviously trying to get Ryan to drop it, "You seemed to take that ball pretty hard to the chest earlier, just concerned is all." "What you want to kiss it better?" Oliver asked smiling, "Dont give me ideas." Ryan replied almost letting out a laugh, Oliver seemed to shrug, "Very tempting." He laughed taking a step closer, "Your seriously not too concerned about it are you?" Oliver seemed to become serious again, "Yes of course I am." Ryan said back, equally serious, Oliver seemed to ponder this then finally said, "Come on." As he stepped back inside the changing room, Ryan was quick behind him.

The door shut and Oliver sat down on the first bench he came across, before Ryan could say anything Oliver dropped all the clothing above his waist allowing Ryan to see the deep purple bruise forming near his shoulder, although Ryan's attention seemed to shift between the bruise and Oliver's well defined pecs and his slowly developing six pack, "Looks pretty bad." Ryan said, "Sure you don't want to kiss it better?" Oliver asked smugly, Ryan paused, but didn't know whether to take his up on his offer, "I'll have to think about that." Ryan responded, getting up Oliver got closer and closer still completely topless, "Is it me or do you just get really awkward around me?" Ryan couldn't help but to blush that time, "Oh, I see." Oliver said, getting so close his rigid chest was pressed up to my own, "See something you like?" Oliver teased, "Yeah I'm looking at it." I replied, Oliver was obviously done talking as he moved his head towards Ryan's stamping their lips together they stayed like that stood up, eyes closed, locked in a deep kiss, until Oliver sat back down but insisted on bring Ryan down with him, grabbing his shoulders Oliver dragged Ryan down, Ryan quickly maneuvered his way onto Oliver's lap to continue the loving embrace of their lips.

Momentarily breaking away Ryan simply said "Wow your good at that." "Dont make me stop then." Oliver demanded, pulling Ryan back in for another kiss, connecting once again, this time Oliver lent even further back until he was lying down on the bench, Ryan broke away and sat upright resting on Oliver's groin, "Why didn't we start this earlier?" Ryan asked still in slight shock, "Better late than never." Oliver proudly responded, "I think I love you." Ryan told him, "Hope so, you were just snogging me." Oliver replied, "If only we could have more privacy, I mean anyone could walk in here." Ryan's eyes quickly darting towards the door and back. "And so what if they do, can't stop us." Oliver said burning with confidence, lying back down Ryan reengaged their passionate kiss.


End file.
